joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Female Character (Max. Tier 8-B ver.)
INCOMPLETE Warning: Tier 8-A and higher characters are banned. The Real World beings are banned as well. Only truly female characters are allowed (For example, hermaphrodites are banned), female characters that can change their gender at will are okay as long as their usual gender are female, but some characters should be analyzed case-by-case. By default I don't include OCs. Have a nice time! :) Summary This profile is for composite of every truly female character. It includes the best of females of the fiction that are not more powerful than 8-B, meaning that 8-A or higher females are banned. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Composite Female Character (Max. Tier 8-B ver.) Origin: skalt711's non-original profiles Gender: Female Age: Classification: Composite, female character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Time Travel), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Possession, Telepathy (Mind reading), Telekinesis, Biological Manipulation (Body Control), limited Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level Speed: Subsonic+ travel speed, Supersonic reaction speed (From Astaroth (Supernatural)) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (From Abaddon (Supernatural)) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level, Immortality, regeneration and Non-Corporeality makes her hard to destroy Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Explanations * Abaddonhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Abaddon#Powers_and_Abilities ** Biokinesis - Abaddon caused Larry's eyes to bleed heavily and leave him permanently blind. She was also able to cause Gavin MacLeod's eyes to bleed heavily for a few minutes, but stopped before it could cause permanent damage. She was even able to control her hands, when they were severed, as if they were still attached. ** Immunity - Abaddon is unaffected by exorcism rites and is able to walk on consecrated ground. She even survived being stabbed with the demon-killing knife, though she still found it painful. She is more resistant to holy fire than demons such as Meg, who was paralyzed when thrown onto a ring of holy fire, whereas Abaddon was completely engulfed in holy flames yet could still move. ** Super Strength - Due to her status as a Knight of Hell, Abaddon has a high level of superhuman strength, even for a demon. Abaddon has the physical strength necessary to break a human's bones with only slight effort on Abaddon's part. When holding a man in place by his neck, Abaddon snapped it and killed him. She later slashed another man's throat just by striking him with her fingernails, and killed a third man by thrusting her hand into his abdomen to wound him seriously enough that he died soon afterward. When her hands were removed from her vessel, she threatened to "stump" the Winchesters to death. She was able to physically overpower Dean in a fight and hold him in place before bodily throwing him away. ** Demonic Possession - Abaddon can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; she does not need the human's permission to do this. ** Memory Extraction - By inserting part of her essence into humans, Abaddon can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. She seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what she wants to know. When she uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories she is reading cloud into gray. She cannot use this ability when in a Devil's Trap. ** Teleproprioception - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in her head, she could make her vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward her, jump onto her body, and remove the bullet from her head. Abaddon is able to keep her vessel from dying or decomposing while she possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. ** Spell-Casting - Abaddon was able to travel through time to pursue Henry by replicating the effects of a blood sigil cast by Henry, despite her not being related to any of the Winchesters by blood. She later did the same to get Gavin MacLeod but did it using what was presumably Crowley's blood for the spell. ** Advanced Telekinesis - Abaddon has the ability to move people and objects with her mind. Without even looking at them, she threw Sam and Dean into separate walls by raising a hand to both men. She later pinned Dean to a wall with no visible hand movements and kept him pinned there without even raising a hand. However, when he started to fight through her power, she used hand movements due to the amount of concentration involved in the effort. ** Invulnerability - Abaddon cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does she appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head, she laughed it off and declared it "a blast." However, she finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. She initially does not realize that her hands have not been reattached in "Clip Show" and must have Dean point it out to her, which suggests that she is not as attuned to physical sensation as humans are. ** Immortality - Abaddon is an ancient demon, who was trained by Cain, which was thousands of years ago. She had the potential to live forever, had she not been killed. Even after Dean sliced her head off, Dean claimed that she was alive, just powerless, and made plans to slice her into small portions and bury her under tons of cement, so that she remained trapped and helpless. ** Super Stamina - Abaddon is not subject to the needs that humans are. While decapitated and dismembered, she did not have access to food or water, yet did not die nor seemingly suffer any other consequence. When her body parts were reattached, Abaddon reacted as though she were waking up from sleep; however, she does not require sleep. ** Terrakinesis - Abaddon has the power to create seismic activity. She broke a devil's trap containing Crowley by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the church Crowley was in. She did this before even physically arriving at the church. ** Flight - In her disembodied smoke state, Abaddon can fly. ** Tactile Exorcism - Abaddon can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Skalt711's profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Composites Category:Female Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users